Doing Hard Time Дополнительные тренировки
by dalri
Summary: slash, определённо.


Author: mew-tsubaki.

Original language: English.

Original title: Doing Hard Time

- Святой Мерлин, вы играете сегодня как херня!

Слова Маркуса разнеслись громко и чётко по всему квиддичному полю, на котором была слизеринская сборная в полном составе. Загонщики обменялись недовольными взглядами, Пьюси попытался скрыть фырканье. Это был далеко не первый раз, когда Флинт лаял на команду, как обезумевшая такса. Совсем наоборот, Маркус кричал на них всегда, с самого начала любой тренировки. Сегодня даже, наоборот, было некоторое подобие «выходного дня» от воплей капитана.

- Боул! Твоя метла, что, сама по себе пинает тебя под зад? Ты летаешь, а не гадишь над полем как большая зелёная птица! И ты, Пьюси, сотри эту ухмылку со своего лица. Ты не можешь быть охотником в те моменты, когда дрочишь, - Маркус сердито смотрел на охотников, которые пытались с ним спорить после приземления.

Вместо препирательств игроки один за другим потянулись в душ, не настроенные больше тратить время на выслушивание Флинта.

Теренс Хиггс приземлился последним и зашаркал в сторону раздевалки. Флинт заметил это, сорвался со своего места и догнал ловца.

- Ты ослеп, Хиггс? Ты даже не замечаешь снитч, не то что не ловишь его!

Теренс часто игнорировал насмешки Маркуса – да и большинство команды так делало. Но сегодня был один из тех редких дней, когда Хиггс почувствовал, что следовало бы за себя постоять.

- Если ты видишь его, Флинт, то тебе и следует ловить его, - Теренс стоял в одном шаге от капитана, отвернувшись, хотя был уверен, что лицо Маркуса искажено гневом.

Флинт избрал ребяческий путь мщения и так сильно толкнул Хиггса, что тот чуть не повалился на пол.

- Захлопни пасть, мелкий засранец! Просто делай то, что входит в твои чёртовы прямые обязанности, когда это нужно!

- И что, никакой лекции о командной работе? – фыркнул Теренс. Он смахнул с лица свою грязную белобрысую чёлку, которая давным-давно прилипла ко лбу, мокрому от пота.

- У нас не хренова демократия! – Маркус схватил Хиггса за предплечье.

- Да, верно, - Теренс уставился в глаза капитана. – У нас диктатура под предводительством Хера Всея Квиддича.

Лицо Флинта дёрнулось.

- Вали на поле убирать мячи. Сейчас же.

Хиггс поплелся назад, наслаждаясь моментами своего маленького триумфа. Он попробовал, и у него получилось – борьба с бладжерами всегда была повседневной обязанностью, да и выглядели мячики на много приятней, чем Маркус Флинт – но, раз уж он попробовал, то он должен знать, что встречи с капитаном не избежать, и его возмездие будет в десять раз хуже. Итак, он управился с мячами и вернулся в раздевалку.

Маркус опирался на дверной косяк, когда вошёл Теренс

- А вообще, ты просто безмозглый, - заметил Флинт, пока они оба направлялись в душ. – Это настоящее чудо, что мы с тобой выигрываем.

Ловец, запихивая своё снаряжение в шкафчик, усмехнулся:

- Посмотри правде в глаза, Флинт. Мы сосём, - он пытался вылезти за границы, Маркус злился. – _Всем коллективом._

Флинт фыркнул, но у него не получилось скрыть смех:

- Я, конечно, не грёбанный пуф, но мы всё-таки думаем о нашем хрупеньком мальчике…

Теренс заухмылялся:

- Достаточно хрупком, чтобы летать, но достаточно стойким, чтобы пьянствовать с вами вчера.

- Да, конечно… но это не оправдывает твою сегодняшнюю дурацкую игру, - продолжал Флинт, по глазам было видно, что он злился. Бросив свою рубашку в шкафчик, он начал расстегивать ремень.

- Прошу прощения, - произнёс Хиггс равнодушно. – В следующий раз всё получится лучше.

Маркус молчал, пока Теренс к нему приближался. Когда они поравнялись, Флинт схватил ловца за руку – сильно, но не так противно, как в прошлый раз:

- А давай сейчас попробуем, как оно, это самое «лучше»?

Теренс смотрел в глаза Флинту – Маркус не двигался. Стоило Хиггсу на секунду прикрыть глаза, как пальцы Маркуса тут же, легко и быстро, достигли шеи Теренса вместе со щекочущим дыханием Флинта. Маркус слегка прикасался губами к лицу ловца до тех пор, пока Хиггс не потребовал более грубых поцелуев. Маркус слегка наклонился, полностью обхватив тонкое тело Теренса, но на этот раз Хиггс не желал так быстро сдаваться, как это было в предыдущие… в прошлом.

Когда руки Маркуса стали опускаться ниже, Теренс вывернулся из его хватки с победной улыбкой, наслаждаясь обиженным рыком из глотки Флинта. Но вообще-то… Вообще-то они должны были помыться.

Флинт проследовал за ловцом в душ, а Теренс всё продолжал дразнить Маркуса бегущими тоненькими струйками воды по его белобрысым волосам, делающими их практически коричневыми, смывая с тела пот и грязь. Он отвернулся от Маркуса, чтобы сделать воду чуть горячее…

И Маркус не смог этого не заметить. Он аккуратно подкрался к Хиггсу, нежно прикусил кожу на его шее. Теренс издал стон, его щека прижалась к прохладному кафелю стены:

- Чтобы. Никаких. Больше. Выкрутасов, - Маркус, задыхаясь, жадно двигал рукой по члену Хиггса в такт своей речи. Член наливался кровью, пока не стало больно, но Маркус всё равно не позволял Хиггсу закончить начатое самостоятельно.

Теренс прикусил губу так, что даже начала сочиться кровь, когда Маркус начал слизывать водяные ручейки, стекающие по спине ловца. Маркус проводил языком вверх по выступающим костям шеи Теренса, и Флинт заставил разум любовника затуманиться, когда рука Флинта спустилась вниз по позвоночнику Хиггса и он стал растягивать его пальцами. Сейчас Теренс выдерживал атаку и спереди, и сзади.

Хиггс лениво сморгнул текущую по векам воду. Маркус никогда не показывал ему, что означает слово «наказание» в действительности, и Теренс полагал, что он никогда и не переживёт этого, потому что плотское влечение Маркуса было всё-таки частично и любовным влечением. Флинт в действительности никогда не вредил Теренсу, он даже чрезмерно заботился о нём, хотя никто об этом и не знал.

Маркус отпустил член Теренса – послышалось слабое «хнык» - и схватил его за подбородок. Теренс стонал сквозь поцелуи Флинта. Капитан толкнул Хиггса в спину, чтобы тот наклонился.

- Маркус, - выдохнул он. – Ну пожалуйста…

- Ну да, как же, - насмешливо произнёс Маркус, облизнув губы Хиггса перед тем, как слегка оттолкнуть его от себя. – Ты будешь умолять об этом.

Чёрт. Всё-таки Флинт знал, как _наказать_ Теренса.

Теренс в очередной раз издал стон ожидания, пока Маркус медленно гладил его по спине, но капитан всего лишь играл с ним.

- Итак… - Выдохнул Маркус. – Ты только что дразнил меня…

- Я… Не…

- Я помню это, Тер.

Теренс облокотился на стену, делая лишь того, чтобы объятия Маркуса не были такими обжигающими.

- Знаешь, какая разница между мной и тобой? – Он заставил Теренса посмотреть ему в глаза. – Когда я вижу что-то желанное, я беру это.

Резкими движениями Маркус вошёл в Хиггса, их тела задвигались в едином ритме, синхронно. Теренс благодарил Флинта за то, что тот догадался растянуть его, иначе бы без серьёзных повреждений не обошлось.

Они двигались вместе, и вскоре Маркус дышал так же неровно, как и его любовник, чей голос был уже чрезмерно груб, несмотря даже на влажный воздух. Пар не был так горяч, как кожа капитана, но, несомненно, заставлял их продолжать. И совсем не казалось, что Маркус вскоре успокоится, даже после того, как кончил. Он вышел из ловца и облокотился о стену, зажав Хиггса между собой и стеной, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

- Маркус? – Устало выдохнул Теренс. Какая-то часть его уже желала продолжить, так, чтобы они оба почувствовали облегчение, но разумная часть напоминала о том, что они должны вернуться в замок как можно раньше, иначе кто-то заметит, что их нет.

- Закончи начатое, и я отпущу тебя, - просто сказал капитан. Он выразительно посмотрел на свой всё ещё стоящий член. – Только лишь.

Теренс опустился на колени, и дотронулся до Маркуса. Он приблизился к члену, докоснулся до него губами и тут же начал ласкать его языком. Его усилия не были потрачены зря – хорошо знакомая жидкость скоро заполнила его рот, и он был вынужден её проглотить.

Хиггс встал, Маркус быстро поцеловал его. Они вспомнили о душе. В действительности, сейчас они были ещё более грязные, чем до входа в раздевалку.

Оба слизеринца закончили водные процедуры и вернулись назад к своим шкафчикам, никак не упоминая о том, что сейчас произошло.

Когда они пересекали квиддичное поле, Теренс не мог удержаться от слов:

- Всё же знаешь, Флинт…

- И? – Маркус поднял бровь. Они приближались к замку, шум студентов становился отчётливее.

Теренс ухмыльнулся, и его слова почти поглотил колокол к отбою:

- Я всего лишь позволил взять тебе то, что ты захотел.


End file.
